Can't Take It Back
by A Rewritten Squirrel
Summary: Things We Took For Granted: Popular ZaDR fanfic.  But ARS had some unresolved issues.  The result?  A rewrite.  Original author credits go to StardustSage.  AKA, Dib being hospitalized after a chase with Zim.  Please don't flame me.
1. Shatter

**A/N: What is this? Oh, c'mon, don't be like that. I know I have another project to update on my other account, but after subscribing to StardustSage's story, Things We Took For Granted, I have progressively grown more and more upset with the series.**

**Why?  
**

**Zim's personality. It's not longer about my favorite character, just someone with his name and companions.**

**The idea belongs entirely to StardustSage, and I give her credit entirely for some interesting points. I don't hate you, regardless of what it may seem! I just think you need to focus more on a **_**very, very **_**difficult character. nn **

**So, it became my first rewrite challenge. Huzzah!**

**Lawyermoose Sez: Invader Zim and all its related characters and scenarios belong to Viacom/MTV/Nickelodeon, concept by Jhonen Vasquez. Moose is neither of these parties and she owns nothing. This fanfic entirely unauthorized. The original fanfic was Things We Took For Granted, by an author operating under the pseudonym StardustSage. **

**Isn't Lawyermoose boring? **

**TItle: Can't Take It Back  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating: T  
Summary: Things We Took For Granted: Popular ZaDR fanfic. But Moose had some unresolved issues. The result? A rewrite. (Original author credits go to StardustSage).**

---

Adrenaline pumps through teen bodies, boot soles striking out a frantic rhythm on the sidewalk, soundtrack to the chase scenes of their lives.

"Tired of running, Zim?" Panted the human, amber eyes meeting fake lavender as they peered back, still keeping the same pace as startled people leapt out of their path for safety.

"Never, Dib-stink!" Zim growled back, darting through a pack of their fellow teenagers. He jostled one in particular, knokcking a pair of glasses from one. The delicate frames crunched beneath boots, twisting and snapping, an audible noise to all those near them.

Dib could only hurry by the teen, who let out a strangled cry at the damage sustained to the expensive eyewear, glass scattered across the pavement.

Every fight with Zim ended with the human's guilt for the victims of every mangled battle for the last six years of his life. Had it really been only six years since the alien had appeared? It had become Dib's life ever since he was ten. Of course, it had molded him into a complete social failure. After spending fourth through tenth grade pursuing the Irken, those who might have accepted him into their lower-class social circles feared him, as the "Weird Alien Kid", and refused to associate with him.

Physically, he was the opposite. The eldest Membrane child had grown to a full heigh of six foot (and a half-inch that he found particularly important) carrying his frame with an air of pride. His scythe, the equivalent of a male (Membrane) lion's mane, had grown jagged at a point, flowing down his back.

He was still blind as ever, with the same round glasses, but he felt that it didn't harm his appearance too much.

The fleeing Irken, on a totally opposite end of the specturm, had not encountered the same transformation. He still stood and an unimpressive height of five feet, still green, still wearing the same wig and contacts. Zim, as a creature, despised change in any form. As far as he was concerned, the chases with Dib could last forever. If he always hated the human, and had the same reflecting emotions from the other, then he was most than pleased.

One hand grabbed for the alien's PAK, deflected away by the alien's own. "Is this really the best you can do? This is _nothing!" _The alien taunted, laughing with pure glee in his eyes, a manic grin upon his face.

Before the human could reply, Zim swerved into the street, dodging parked cars as the traffic light glared crimson, holding up a few rows of cards. The human, panting for air now, darted across another street to make a beeline for his prey and into one particularly unfortunate lane.

While the last few paths had been stopped while Zim raced across them, the one Dib had selected flickered to a green, dooming him to his fate.

The tiny Irken pivoted in time to see the MacMeatie's truck barrelling down on the dark-haired teen, eyes fixed on the expression upon Dib's face as he tried to race to safety. The driver's eyes fell on him, widening and slamming a panicked foot down...

Onto the wrong pedal.

The monstrous machine collided with Dib's body, launching the young man into the air. His body folded at the waist as he flew back, eyes closing as he struck the pavement. His round-framed glasses flew off, shattering beside a gutter. Its shards mingled with those that had scattered farthest from their chase, the omen and the result side by side.

There was a wrenching sensation in Zim's stomach as he took in the sight of his enemy, lying in a puddle of his own, scarlet human fluid, taking in the largest change he could imagine.


	2. Against The Fantasies

**A/N: Well, onto chapter two! I just got two shots, the worst on my left index finger. Never question my love for you all; it hurts like hell to answer EVERY review and type my second chapter. Or at least the beginning. I think it's bleeding again. Owies. **

**I chose to pull a **_**little **_**bit away from StardustSage in not having Zim follow Dib. It will be fixed. **

**Again, don't hate me.**

**The story still belongs to her.**

**A note to all my flamers: StardustSage and I have spoken. She's fine with this; in fact, she offered one of the more positive reviews. **

**I can and do write my own stories. **

**Go away. **

**

* * *

**

**Should**

The world seemed to come to a stand-still, brakes seeming to squeal without end and bystanders taking their sweet, hindered time to look over.

_"Someone call 911!"_

_"Does anyone have a cell phone?" _

Voices echoed, meeting Zim's antennae in a dull roar.

What?

_What?!_

This wasn't right.

How many times had he fantasized about the Dib'human's death, about how that filthy crimson bloody would look at his pale flesh, amber eyes glazed over. He would shudder, releasing his last breath as he looked up at Zim.

Or, he could be killed by the millions of followers that Zim would brainwash, making them rip him limb from limb. The very ones that the human had fought so many times to save, regardless of the thankless existance he led.

It was supposed to be glorious, ironic, make Zim feel at the top of the world and unstoppable.

It was supposed to be _special, _dammit!

"Dib?" The Irken questioned, taking a few hesitant steps into the street, pushing through the crowd of humans surrounding his enemy, where they had congregated in the middle of the street. "Dib, you pathetic human stink-beast! Get up!" The command roared out over the weak whimperings of those trying to help him, harsh against Zim's vocal cords.

"Fight me!" He screamed again, pointing one fingers down to his wounded enemy.

A human hand reached out, touching his shoulder. "Honey, your friend's unconscious. An ambulance is on the way."

Zim ripped away from the touch, stumbling in his anxiety to get away from his reassurances. "Don't touch Zim."

He whirled, walking down the sidewalk, his eyes glazed over as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

* * *


	3. Lingering Paranoia

**A/N: I'm trying to be a good little updater, since I go away soon for two weeks. ARS promises on all the good stuff in the world that she'll write at least three chapters up while she's working with the horsies. (Maybe ten, tops?)**

**

* * *

**

**Lingering Paranoia**

Zim walked into the base, shutting the door with the careless shove of a gloved hand and peered about with narrowed crimson eyes for any cameras or lurking teenagers. The small alien froze upon the realization that, at least for now, there would be no cameras.

Was he assuming? What if the Dib-beast was actually alive?

More importantly, was it good or bad? His being alive would enable all of Zim's ideas. His beloved Irk, was, after all, a showman's planet. Everything was a display, full of lights and lasers and fancy machinery and big buildings that really didn't need to be so big. How perfect would it be to bring down that problem in a similar display for his planet. However, it would be easier to conquer the planet without his irritating interventions.

Again, Zim turned back, peering around baby-pink shoulder garments to check, just _once _more, for Dib's presence. Maybe it was a hoax. An insane plan of Dib's to try and expose him to the world.

His body shifted back as his memories flashed to that crimson, crimson human liquid. No, that had to be real.

"Zim finally beat you, Dib-worm," He said out loud, tasting the words and trying to work his mind around them. It was too much of a challenge, the reality not quite sinking in yet, the impact failing to proverbially smack him.

The Irken plopped down on the couch, blinking. It was so surreal...it felt like any moment, he'd hear Dib's screams as he was dragged out by a pair of gnomes.

On cue, a blood-curdling scream came from behind the door, bursting open and slamming against the wall as a tiny ball of green fuzz tore inside, screaming insanely, tongue sticking out of his mouth. His eyes bulged from his head as he continued to shriek, staring at Zim as he continued the eardrum-shattering noises.

"GIR!" Bellowed Zim, fed up with his robot. "That's enough!"

The little robot dog seemed to ponder his master's irritated statement, then nodded and plopped down on the ground. "Ookay!" He watched as the Irken's memories flashed back on the events of the day.

"GIR...I have some good news," The alien noted, a wide grin spreading across his face, showing a great number of teeth. "The Dib-beast was vanquished by the almighty Zim today!" He shrilled, jumping to his feet without warning. "He's in one of those human care places..." His emotion switched as suddenly as his position had, face thoughtful. "Did you know that human leak this liquid when they bleed? This bright red. It was fascinating..." He held out the last syllable, his servant studying him.

"Dib's in the...hospital?" The confused robot squeaked, eyes growing bright with tears. How a SIR unit could cry was still beyond Zim, but he nodded and went along with it. "Then you got to go _visit _him!" GIR announced, throwing his paws up into the air.

"Visit...yes..." Hissed Zim, eyes narrowing. "Then, I can actually see the filthy creature in his last moments. It could still be glorious." His eyes flickered down to the little robot. "Come, GIR. We're going to the hospital."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Shorter than I planned...still okay? D;**


End file.
